


Hall Pass

by Darksinokaru, Duttfisch, Iciseria, Munchkin47, SquirrelCavalry, TheGoldenAppleofAsgard, virtuous_contract



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Delayed Orgasm, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Graduation, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duttfisch/pseuds/Duttfisch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iciseria/pseuds/Iciseria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchkin47/pseuds/Munchkin47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelCavalry/pseuds/SquirrelCavalry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenAppleofAsgard/pseuds/TheGoldenAppleofAsgard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuous_contract/pseuds/virtuous_contract
Summary: Cloud gets accepted into the SOLDIER programme, and his boyfriend Zack has arranged for a party and a little extra surprise!
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Hall Pass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XpaperplaneX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XpaperplaneX/gifts).



> This was a little co-op put together by the Ao3 ff7 Smut-server on Discord.
> 
> "Dear Paperplanes,
> 
> You only get to graduate once, and it’s a bit of a shit year to do so, so we wrote you a graduation fic to fill in for any absent celebration opportunities."
> 
> See author index key at the end of fic!

# 1\. 

Cloud was looking in the mirror, fussing with his hair when Zack called him on the phone. He picked it up, still teasing a lock into a spike with his other hand.

“You could just ring the doorbell you know.”

“Whatever. Come let me in,” Zack said with feigned impatience and palpable excitement.

”One sec.” Cloud hung up, twisted the lock between his palms and rushed to the front door.

“ _Cloud_!” Zack’s mouth was left hanging open, looking Cloud up and down as if he could barely believe his eyes.

The midnight blue suit jacket hugged Cloud’s curves perfectly, nipping in at his waist, the satin lapels lending it a festive air. The pink shirt, white collar and matte, yellow tie offset it beautifully, lending a bold and playful air to the otherwise strict cut.

“Not to turk-y?” Cloud asked, rubbing his palms self-consciously on his thighs.

“Not at all. Gods, you’re wearing a tie,” Zack murmured, playfully adjusting the knot, stepping right into Cloud, walking him backwards with a press against his body, and closing the door behind him. “And lip gloss?”

Next thing Cloud knew was Zack’s lips on his, smearing the sweetly scented sticky liquid all over their lips, mingling it with the minty whiffs of toothpaste. Cloud indulged it only for seconds before he shoved Zack off, giggling.

“You’re ruining it!” he said and dove into the bathroom for final touch ups. Zack appeared behind him in the mirror with a dorky smile.

“You look perfect,” Zack murmured fondly.

Cloud took an exaggerated look up and down Zack, appreciating the very nice white V-neck t-shirt with a scoop low enough to show a hint of clavicles, and the way the pristine black jeans hugged his hips.

“Not so bad yourself, Fair,” Cloud said with a cheeky wink.

With a tissue in hand, he turned around and wiped away the stray lip gloss from Zack, drew the little flask like a weapon out of his pocket, and applied a new, flawless coat on the wry smile of Zack’s lips.

“Okay, done!” Cloud announced and leaned back with the same look a master painter would have after the final brush stroke.

Zack hummed skeptically, and then broke into a wide, indulging smile. “Let’s go!”

They walked out of Cloud’s hand in hand, and Cloud was sure he’d float away on his nerves and excitement if they hadn’t. Parties weren’t generally his thing, but when Zack planned them, they always turned out _the best_. Besides, one only graduates once. Might as well do it with a bang.

# 2\. 

As the two made it outside of the building, Zack’s grin grew wide, his eyes bright with excitement as he gave Cloud’s hand a squeeze and with a small small, pull drew those beautiful sapphire eyes up to his face.

“This way,” Zack said with a tilt of his head, and Cloud nodded as they turned to the left and walked down a few paces until a sleek black limousine came into view. Zack’s grin was big enough to show the whites of his teeth as he watched Cloud pause and stare in surprise before whipping his head to look up at him. He nodded, loving the surprise and the awkward turn of the blonde’s eyes as a faint bit of color came to his cheeks. Squeezing Cloud’s hand again, Zack led the way forward to the car and along its side to the first door. Releasing the blonde’s hand Zack opened the door and bowed with a flourish as he motioned Cloud inside.

“You’re such a dork, Zack,” Cloud said, though Zack could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice as he lifted again and flashed another big grin.

“Yeah, you like it though,” Zack said and Cloud jerked his eyes away before slipping inside. Once Cloud was inside, Zack slid in next to him and closed the door. Not even a moment later the car stared to smoothly roll forward, and Zack’s smile grew, heart fluttering in joy, excitement, and adoration. It was a special night, Cloud deserved the best. A hand snuck in a moment later, and Zack looked down in surprise when he spied Cloud’s fingers sliding into his hand. Zack released a happy sigh as he wrapped his hand around the blonde’s and looked at him, but Cloud was looking away. Cloud was a master of avoiding things. Though it wasn’t necessarily a good trait, when he was doing it through bashfulness, it was the cutest damned thing.

“I feel kinda embarrassed having you do so damn much over something like this. We didn’t have to have a party,” Cloud said, voice soft as he slowly turned his eyes to Zack who felt his heart flutter once again when caught by that beautiful gaze.

“But you only get to join SOLDIER once, right? You’ll never get to experience this again, you know,” Zack said.

“Yeah, it’s why I put on a suit,” Cloud deadpanned even as his other hand ran up to gently check on his hair and Zack chuckled.

“Right. Why you went all out tonight with the lip gloss, right?” Zack asked and Cloud’s lips pursed, somehow making them look pinker, shinier, before he gave a half-hearted glare up at him.

“And you were lazy!” Cloud grunted and Zack broke into an open laugh as his free hand pressed to his chest.

“Hey, I’m at my best in casuals. You said so yourself! Or did you forget?” Zack asked and Cloud’s lips somehow managed to purse more, so much so Zack was really tempted to kiss them again. But, the blonde looked away with another beautiful toss of blush on his cheeks. Cloud was just too beautiful, too perfect. It was good that Cloud went all out, it made Zack’s surprise all the better. And he just couldn’t wait. It was gonna be great! And who knew, perhaps something big could happen tonight. Zack’s hand was squeezed again and his eyes twitched down to their intertwined fingers before looking back up in time to catch Cloud’s head leaning up toward him, twisting onto his hip as those glossy lips pressed to his own. After a second Cloud pulled away, smiling.

# 3.

The ride wasn’t particularly long. In fact, Cloud wished that it had been a little longer. Not to say he wasn’t excited about the party, especially knowing how much effort Zack had put into planning it. It was simply that crowds ranked much lower on his list of “fun things to do” than making out with his boyfriend in the back of a limo.

Once the vehicle rolled to a stop, Cloud hurriedly wiped the glossy mess from Zack’s face, giggling at the absurdity of their state. Thank the gods their hairstyles were already known for being wild and unruly or else everybody would know that they hadn’t been merely enjoying the scenery for the ride. He tried to tug his suit back into place, smoothing the wrinkles and adjusting the trousers that were now just a bit too snug. _Definitely_ wished the ride had been a little longer. No wonder Zack had opted for jeans and a nice t-shirt.

Their chauffeur opened the door for them and gestured out at the sidewalk. Cloud paused at the edge of the seat, looking out at where they’d stopped. He’d known they were staying up on the plate, despite his suggestion that they head somewhere below to save on cost. He _hadn’t_ known they’d be staying in the middle of the shopping district, the ritziest area Midgar had to offer. The only way to keep his jaw from dropping open would have been to wire it shut.

“Zack, what were you thinking?!” His voice came out as a strangled squeak.

“How many times do I have to say it today, babe? _You only get to join SOLDIER once!_ ” A hand reached up to ruffle the already mussed blond spikes. “You wore a suit and everything, remember?”

Cloud sighed and gave Zack a playful shove. Topside wealth was something he didn’t think he’d ever get used to even though he worked for the wealthiest company on the planet.

“C’mon. Can’t keep your fans waiting!” Zack grinned ear to ear, infectiously enthusiastic as always.

With one last clothing adjustment to ensure his outward excitement was hidden, Cloud let Zack guide him up the marble stairs and through the perfectly spotless glass doors. If he’d been impressed by the outside of the building, he was downright floored by the sheer opulence of its interior.

Ceilings were dizzyingly high. Floors were inlaid with decorative patterns. The entire hotel was a work of art, the kind of place a country boy from a po-dunk town like Nibelheim had only seen in fairy tales.

“Fair,” Zack told the prim and proper woman at the counter. “I think I’m already checked in for the suite, but there should be a key here for me.”

“Here you are Mr. Fair,” the woman said, handing over a keycard and offering up a flirtatious smile and a fluttering of the eyelashes to go with it.

Cloud rolled his eyes. He knew that Zack caught a lot of adoring glances wherever he went, but that didn’t stop him from crowding close and slinging an arm around Zack’s slim waist in a pouty display of possessiveness. No need for anybody to get their hopes up, after all.

Luckily, Zack didn’t seem to mind a bit. He grabbed the keycard and offered a quick thanks before pulling Cloud into a tight hug and planting warm but chaste kisses against his forehead. Secretly, Cloud wished they would have checked in _before_ guests had been set to arrive so they’d have had some time to… get settled.

The elevator ride up was almost as long as the limo ride to the hotel, though they managed to keep their limbs and their mouths to themselves this time. Walking into a throng of people was already going to be a bit awkward, so Cloud didn’t need any unwanted physiological occurrences making it even more uncomfortable.

When a ding finally sounded and the doors slid open, the pair stepped out into a short hallway that had only a single door at the end, which could only mean one thing. The suite accounted for _the entire floor of the hotel_.

Cloud was left no time to contemplate the small fortune renting it must have cost because Zack slid the key into the electronic lock and opened the door to reveal a party already in full-swing.

Sounds of music and myriad voices danced across the threshold. Cloud hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous and out of place, but Zack gave him no time to contemplate that either. He was pulled unceremoniously through the door where he was overwhelmed by the sights before him.

The suite was bigger than his entire house had been in Nibelheim. Bigger than _the mayor’s_ house, even! Every chandelier, fixture, and piece of furniture radiated luxury beyond imagining. Cloud would have bolted if it hadn’t been for Zack stepping behind him and wrapping him in a loving embrace.

“It’s all for you, Cloud. Congratulations, and welcome to SOLDIER,” Zack whispered, holding firmly until Cloud’s tremoring stopped and hammering heart slowed.

# 4.

After the shock of how extravagant the suite was had died down a bit, Cloud found himself ushered through the rooms, shaking a flurry of hands and accepting a choir of congratulations. He didn't even know who half of these people were, but they all had nothing but praise for him and his graduation.

A constant heat burned in Cloud's cheeks through all of it, and it certainly didn't get better when Zack, cheerful as ever, pulled him over to two guests that he did indeed know. Cloud felt his heart nearly jump out of his throat when he realized just who else got invited to the party.

Sitting comfortably on the two-seater in the living room were none other than SOLDIERs First Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. Genesis was gesticulating grandly with a glass of red wine in his hand, while Angeal looked as if he was scared that the other First would spill on himself at any moment.

But before Cloud could even consider what to say, Zack had dragged him right into the lion's den and both of the Firsts got up to greet them. Angeal put a hand on Zack's shoulder and talked to him for a bit first, while Genesis' attention was on Cloud immediately. The Red General wore a blood-red satin coat whose coattails flapped with the motion as Genesis bowed with a flourish to Cloud and placed a kiss on the back of his hand.

"You must be Cloud, then? Congratulations on making SOLDIER," Genesis said and smirked as he pulled back.

Meanwhile, Cloud was too busy to try and hide his furious blush behind his hand while shooting helpless glances over at Zack, who was still distracted. The blonde bit his lip and sighed softly before smiling shyly. "Thank you, Sir."

Genesis gestured with his wine glass and smiled back. "It seems like you're already fitting right in."

Around them, all the people Zack had introduced Cloud to were chatting and drinking, just having fun, really. It was still strange for Cloud, who had always opted to stay at the sidelines of parties, to be its very center this time. But no one was weird about it, so he just decided to go along with it. It _was_ fun after all, even if it was a lot.

So lost in his thoughts, Cloud didn't even notice that Zack and Angeal had wrapped up their talk and were now looking at him expectantly. A little, embarrassed noise left Cloud and he felt his cheeks heat right back up. With a chuckle, Zack wrapped one arm around the blonde's hips reassuringly and smiled. "'Geal, that's Cloud," he said and nudged Cloud forward a bit.

"So I've heard," Angeal said with a smile of his own as he extended his hand. Completely contrary to Genesis' dramatics, he was wearing a simple but well-made grey suit jacket open over his dark blue dress shirt, with matching pants. "Welcome to SOLDIER, Cloud." His handshake was firm but friendly and Cloud found himself smiling along with everyone else. This wasn't so bad.

"Thank you, Sir," Cloud repeated and leaned back against Zack a bit. The conversation went on a little without him but he was content to just listen to the others and focus on Zack's reassuring grip while he floated along.

# 5\. 

It was getting later in the evening and Cloud was finally able to relax and just _enjoy_ the party. The jitters of meeting some of the people he wholly admired and respected was starting to wear off; he was starting to feel like he _belonged_ , like he was worthy to call himself a SOLDIER. Sure, he was only a Third-class right now, but what an incredible rush to finally make it after so many failures, after so many hours of physical exhaustion and exertion, after screaming frustratingly into his pillow repetitively in remorse and self-pity, after almost giving up and listening to his insecurities – but he had been able to push past all of that – and finally, _finally_ prove to himself, and to everyone else, that he deserved to be here, that _he had arrived_.

It was such a surreal experience, to meet those that he had only ever seen from afar. As an infantryman, the closest he ever got to the famed Firsts Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos was from the farthest row of a procession as he marched in line and beat with all the other far lesser mortals with their faces obscured anonymously by Shinra standard-issued helmets. But here, they treated him like an equal, like his existence meant something. Cloud was still having difficulty processing it all. But wow… he could get used to this feeling. Eventually.

Overall, the party had been a resounding success. Cloud was able to meet so many talented people, and he still could not believe that two of the famed Firsts had even shown up, much less socialized with everyone, _and with him_.

From behind him came a warm, familiar voice.

“How are you enjoying the party?” Zack asked as he nuzzled a cheek up against Cloud’s.

Cloud turned around to face him with a nearly overwhelmed sigh.

“It’s incredible. I can’t believe–” Cloud cut himself off before continuing in a much lower, hushed tone. “I can’t believe two of the Firsts came.”

“Heh, I got you a little extra something,” Zack said with a gentle smile, but his eyes betrayed a glittering of mischief.

“ _All of this_ wasn’t enough?” Cloud said as he motioned to the ongoing party. “Seriously, you are really going to spoil me.”

“You’re worth spoiling. Here,” Zack said while handing Cloud a small envelope.

“Thanks. I appreciate you, you know? Just… everything you’ve done for me,” Cloud eased out a contented exhale as he opened up the envelope.

He was confused with what he found inside. It looked like a standard hall pass.

“You know, I am graduating into SOLDIER right? I think I should be able to go to the restroom without raising my hand for permission now,” Cloud said dryly, though with a hint of humor and cheer.

“Look more closely,” Zack said, a grin widening.

Cloud pulled out the hall pass from the envelope to notice that there were a few empty lines drawn across the bottom of it, with the very top line occupied with a name – Sephiroth.

_Sephiroth._

Something about this made Cloud’s heart start to suddenly race in both excitement and terror. What was this? His mind was already spasming.

“I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“I am giving you a hall pass for Sephiroth.”

“I-I… don’t…”

“That means, for a single night, I am giving you permission to allow Sephiroth to do _what he wants_ to you.”

“There are… empty lines under his name…”

“Yes, because if you are a good boy to him,” Zack whispered in a low, sultry tone, “I might increase your privileges.”

Cloud felt like he was about to pass out. But he managed to just barely keep it together because what Zack was saying was clearly impossible.

“Zack, Sephiroth… didn’t even come to the party. Not like I expected him to. I am not so arrogant or presumptuous to believe that he has time out of his busy schedule to come to some lowly Third’s promotion party.”

“Heh, don’t be so tough on yourself. And I think… you may be surprised…”

There was something about how Zack was saying his words, and the change in the atmosphere of the room, that Cloud got the feeling that something was happening.

“What did… what did you do, Zack?”

Suddenly, Cloud became rather fearful of raising his eyes to meet where Zack was looking. It could not be, could it? There was no way… there was _no way_ that Sephiroth agreed to whatever scheme Zack cooked up.

Zack absolutely knew that Cloud had adored Sephiroth since he was a tiny tot, so young, so impressionable, staring up at the magnificent poster of the majestically powerful bahamut of a man that he had hanging on his wall for the longest time. And it would _still_ be on his wall right now had it not become bleached by the sun, tricking his mother into throwing it away without his permission. Tragic. It was a collector’s piece that he had been unable to replace with just an infantryman's salary. 

“Zack, I am afraid to look,” Cloud whispered. “What did you do?”

“What do you think?”

_Gaia… he looked._

When a _god_ enters a room, everyone stops _everything_ to take notice.

Cloud’s knees nearly gave out, but Zack was right there to support him, as if he knew Cloud might not be able to handle the initial shock.

_The General._

_The General was here._

The General himself was right here; Sephiroth was here! Sephiroth was just… he was just standing in front of everyone looking like a radiant, celestial being that deserved to be bowed to and worshiped. He was not wearing his regalia; Cloud had never even seen him wear anything other than his infamous ensemble, and the fact that he was not wearing his traditional vestments, _but something else_ , caused Cloud’s mind to seize with overload.

A crisp, perfectly tailored, luxurious white suit adorned Sephiroth’s impressive, muscular frame; the glossy, purple shirt that shimmered just slightly under the lighting framed his neck from under his matching pearl vest and peeked out from the cuffs of his white sleeves. He did not wear a tie, instead, the buttons of his shirt were unfastened and openly trailed down to the top of the vest, displaying a teasing taste of his divine, chiseled musculature. His elegant dress attire was completed with a small triangle of purple jettisoning out from the chest pocket, and a masculine, black leather belt fastened around his waist.

Cloud was breathless.

Suddenly, Zack was on the move.

 _Where is he going?!_

Cloud dared not face Sephiroth by himself! Zack walked straight towards Sephiroth and whispered something into the man’s ear before continuing past him to address the rest of the occupants.

_What is happening?!_

Before Cloud had any chance to ground himself, or even admit that this was really happening, Sephiroth was slowly stalking towards him, and a cold chill erupted over every tiny hair across his entire body. The man was not stopping. He just kept going, invading Cloud’s personal space, forcing Cloud to take skittish steps backwards until Cloud felt the edge of the drink table nudge his backside. That was when Sephiroth leaned in very close, his chest pressing up against Cloud’s as an arm roamed past and then behind him. A heavy tremor was unleashed across Cloud’s form and he was unable to stop himself from easing out a soft, lone whimper. Long, silken silver tresses cascaded across a shoulder and dangled upon Cloud’s own. Cloud was lightheaded; he had forgotten how to breathe.

There was a low hum of approval from the General, a soft sound behind Cloud, and then the other man pulled away, a wine glass in his left hand. Cloud let out a heavy gasp with a sharp inhale, remembering somehow that he needed oxygen.

“I enjoyed your whimper. I wonder how your moans sound,” that sensuous and seductive baritone voice rumbled forth as Sephiroth took a brief sip of his wine.

_What. Is. Happening?!_

At the moment, there was nothing intelligent or even sentient possible from Cloud’s mouth. All that came out was shuddering breaths and an additional whimper.

Sephiroth held his wine glass rather delicately, thumb and middle finger holding the glass neck, but his forefinger began slowly stroking the shaft up and down suggestively as intense and hungry green eyes pierced into Cloud’s with a predatory glare.

_Help… Zack…_

Cloud helplessly looked past Sephiroth to where Zack was ushering people out of the room.

_No! More people, not less!_

He did not know how much more he could take. He felt like any moment he would collapse into a weeping, mewling bale of quivering limbs, but thankfully, Zack was returning.

_Oh, thank Gaia… Save me, please!_

But there was no salvation here, at least not in the way Cloud was expecting. Zack had a similar, ravenous gaze to his eyes as Sephiroth did, and Cloud found himself, much to his dread, being slowly corralled towards the wall.

# 6\. 

With Zack’s large hand firmly and insistently at Cloud’s sternum, he was pushed back until the back of his head grazed the wall. Cloud’s eyes widened, puzzled and surprised. ‘Just relax,’ Zack said. ‘You just have to enjoy it.’

‘Enjoy what?’ Cloud squeaked, even as Zack’s nimble fingers began unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. ‘Zack!’

‘Shhh,’ Zack said. ‘Enjoy it.’

Cloud was about to open his mouth again when he caught sight of Sephiroth, who had taken a seat at the edge of the bed. He had crossed his legs, had two linked hands resting atop his jutted knee. He looked polite and interested, as if he was just the audience at the pantomime and was merely waiting for the show to begin.

Cloud couldn’t say anything without the words dying in his throat. They simply wouldn’t emerge, and despite his frantic swallowing, his mouth was completely dry. He watched as Sephiroth’s gaze winged to Cloud’s Adam’s apple, and how it bobbed up and down.

There was no helping it. Inside his pants, Cloud had lost total control. Zack had only just begun to ease him out of his underwear when his half-erection sprung into being, and Cloud’s hands instinctively shot into Zack’s spiky black hair.

Zack whistled. ‘Aren’t you excited,’ he said, amusement in his voice. ‘I didn’t know being watched was such a turn on for you.’

‘I’m not – It’s not—’ Cloud could feel his cheeks flush with blood, the tips of his ears warm.

Zack thumbed the slit at the tip of Cloud’s cock, stroking it gently, back and forth until it began weeping with pre-come. Cloud gasped lightly, and he looked up from under his eyelashes. It turned out to be the biggest mistake he could make, because at the very moment Cloud and Sephiroth’s gaze met, Cloud shuddered, and his erection became so stiff it was painful.

Sephiroth looked like he wanted to maul Cloud alive. The hunger in those green eyes flared, gleamed. That cocky smirk just on the edge of his lips was just enough to tease.

‘Good boy,’ Zack said, and as if to reward him, he opened his mouth and took Cloud’s entire length onto his warm tongue. His mouth was hot and insistent, his teeth carefully out of the way. Cloud had to catch his breath – the intensity of the sensation made his knees buckle.

But Zack caught him by the knees, straightened him up. ‘Be good, Cloudy. If you can keep yourself real still, I’m sure Sephiroth will reward you. After all, you deserve a graduation present, don’t you?’ Zack crooned, and the strangled cry died in Cloud’s throat.

Zack’s tongue licked a long stripe underneath his cock, gently sucking on the skin.

Across the room, on the bed, Sephiroth was gently palming himself in the crotch area. His face still seemed remarkably impassive, but clearly his body was responding to the way Cloud was frantically trying to stand still as Zack did all sorts of terrible things to his cock.

It was becoming increasingly harder, especially after Zack took to massaging his balls in tandem to applying firm suction to his cock, pulling in and out with his other hand stroking at the wet, damp length. The pleasure was coiling in the depths of his belly, building and stacking in desperate layers that made his nerves jangle and scream for release. Cloud’s mind raced to play catch up, wondering how much he could still hold out for, but on the other hand he saw the way that Sephiroth was stroking that bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. 

At the sight and thought of the magnificent monster cock Cloud’s thoughts scattered like petals in the wind and all he could think was _oh gods how would that dick feel inside of him wrecking him until he was a screaming puddle of pleasure?_

Just as Cloud was about to shoot his release, Zack clamped his hand over the base of Cloud’s cock, hard enough to have Cloud suck in a breath. ‘Why?’ he squeaked.

‘Not so fast,’ Zack said. ‘I think you need permission from your superior officer first.’

‘ _What_?’ Cloud said, but it was barely a word.

Sephiroth finally rose to his feet, and in the quiet dimness of the room he looked like an alabaster god emerging from the shadows. He walked close to them, so close that he could reach down to gently tap at Cloud’s engorged cock with his gloves.

Cloud jumped in Zack’s hand.

‘If you can hold on until I give you permission to come, you can have your graduation present,’ Sephiroth said. Gods, that smile of his was evil. Evil and sinful and tempting and Cloud wanted to kick him and kiss him at the same time. ‘Can you do that, my little SOLDIER?’

 _No, he couldn’t_ , Cloud thought. But boy, if this was what the great SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth, poster boy of Shinra, walking wet dream and boyhood hero of everyone around the world was going to ask of him, Cloud would leap across mountains in order to fulfil his requests.

With tears in his eyes from tamping down on his orgasm, he blinked them away. Then nodded.

‘Very good,’ Sephiroth said. ‘I’ve heard wonderful things about you, little one. But I’ve trouble believing some of the things that Zack tells me, so I’ve come to … _investigate_.’

Cloud bit back a sob as Zack began stroking him with his mouth again. His hands were deep in Zack’s hair, holding on for dear life.

‘Let’s see if they’re true,’ Sephiroth said. He gracefully slid one glove off his right hand, tucked them in his pocket. His bare thumb now ghosted around Cloud’s lips, and he could feel the warmth of the man’s hand. Then he slid a knuckle into Cloud’s mouth, and Cloud yielded.

One finger became two, and Cloud sucked gently on it. He could taste the faintness of leather of his fingers, the salt on his skin. The way Sephiroth’s gaze bore into him, drilled at him, made Cloud feel like he had the man’s cock in his mouth instead.

‘Excellent,’ Sephiroth said. ‘Now look at me, and no matter what, do _not_ look away.’

Down below him, Zack’s stroking intensified. His mouth was clamped around Cloud’s cock, sucking hard until it felt like he was halfway down Zack’s throat. His eyes wanted to roll to the back of his head, but he remembered what Sephiroth had ordered him to do.

So he stared at Sephiroth, blinking through the haze of tears. Sephiroth never blinked, his green gaze rooting Cloud to the spot as the relentless heat of Zack’s mouth pushed him farther down the slope.

‘Beautiful,’ Sephiroth pronounced. Then with some blessed relief, he said the words. ‘Come for me.’

Cloud felt himself tumbling, rolling, falling until the yawning chasm of deep pleasure swallowed him whole. His eyes forced shut, his entire body shuddering involuntarily. Hands slackening as it fell by the wayside, he could barely focus as Sephiroth leaned down, pressed a brief kiss to his open mouth.

Cloud collapsed into Zack’s arms which were firmly wrapped around his torso as his useless body reacted against the aftershocks of pleasure.

‘Congratulations on your graduation, Cloud,’ Zack whispered. 

# 7.

Cloud’s only verbal response was a shuddering moan as he sank further into Zack’s embrace, knees finally giving up whatever strength they had left in them to crumble fully into his boyfriend’s lap. It must have looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, too busy luxuriating in the full-body flush of his afterglow. Was this what Zack meant by Hall Pass? A few sultry words and those glorious fingers in his mouth? A kiss so chaste it made his lips sting with the mere brush of it? It had barely been a taste, but even if Cloud was unfamiliar with the particulars of fine dining, he felt well and truly fed.

Zack settled back to sit more comfortably on his heels to try and support the additional weight Cloud had dropped on him, head falling back in a soft laugh that unfortunately gave Cloud’s bleary pleasure-muddled eyes a straight line of sight up to where Sephiroth was leaning against the wall next to them, looking down on them with no small amount of intrigue.

He looked so good in that suit, all svelte lines and casual arrogance. 

Cloud could only watch as those long fingers that had been suggestively petting at his mouth before he came were stretched out to graze at the corner of Zack’s blinding grin, sweeping up the remnants of pleasure he’d left on his boyfriend’s face and sliding them into his own mouth to take a taste of Cloud for himself. His soft considering hum was enough to roll a shiver through the blond, the insufferable calm of a satisfied cat written all over his face as he caught Cloud’s wide-eyed gaze, the edges of a sly smile curling at the corners of his lips.

Cloud groaned again, unable to close his eyes to relieve the flood of arousal that pulsed through him, watching that smile widen as those eyes left his to scan down to Zack’s busy hands at his bare thighs. Meeting so many people in a single evening had taken most of his energy even before Zack had sucked the rest of it out of his cock, and he barely had the self-consciousness left in him to worry about how Zack was tugging at his trousers and underwear, dragging them down his legs while he was too tired to do anything about it.

“Looks like it’s naptime for you, Cloudy. The party’s not over yet, but we need to get you back in the swing, so an hour should recharge those batteries, yes?” Zack pressed a warm kiss against the side of his head with a loud smooching sound, and Cloud leaned into it with a soft huff of a laugh, “Come on, babe. Up and at ‘em.”

With Zack’s help and the proffered hand of assistance from Sephiroth, Cloud found himself kicking his unlaced shoes off at the side of the bed. He was stripped with single-minded focus, though when he looked between his two attendants, they were both boring into him with eyes made up of heat and promise, hands lingering over every inch of bared skin with reverence. 

Cloud had never felt so treasured. 

Just the memory of Sephiroth’s bare elegant fingers gliding under the knot of his tie to tug it loose from his collar was going to be fantasy fuel for a lifetime, and Cloud cursed that he was too tired to properly catalogue all the things he knew now. How Sephiroth smelled, heady and masculine and surprisingly nothing at all like the Silver Elite suggested. He knew what it felt like to be dwarfed by him from a distance of 0.2mm, the naked skin of his shoulders prickling under the guidance of firm hands as he was walked backwards to where Zack was settling into the bed. He knew the sounds his crush made when Cloud gasped, their mouths so close together that he could feel him breathe before Sephiroth toppled him back onto the mattress, and into Zack’s warm and waiting arms.

Sephiroth’s eyes missed nothing. He knew they’d caught sight of his cock firming against his leg as he drew the covers up over them both, Zack tucking Cloud up so closely to his chest that his elevated heart beat danced excitedly in his ear, and when Zack tugged his head back with a light grip in his blond hair, Cloud followed the direction of it easily, so blissed out at being between them that it was hard to stay focussed.

“A good night kiss is as good as warm milk.” His boyfriend whispered into his neck with a devious smile, and Cloud only had time to blink up at him in confusion before his head was turned, a cascade of silver hair tumbling across his body like a silken river, cutting him off from the world as his mouth was caught.

The kiss was gentle but deep, possessing enough to try and steal his very soul, so fulfilling and thick with need that Cloud wondered how he didn’t just lie still and sink into it. As it was, he scraped together enough cognisance to lift a hand, boldly stroking over the back of Sephiroth’s head as his mouth was plundered with patient care, the slippery slide of a tempting tongue toying with him so avariciously that Cloud ground back into Zack just to feel something other than his own impatience. 

Zack pushed forward into him, similarly excited by the display if his soft cursing was anything to go by, the familiar encouraging warmth of his hands stroking up over Clouds ribs as the blond finally let himself go, and Cloud eased back into his boyfriend, whimpering up into Sephiroth’s kiss as his hero nibbled teasingly at his swollen mouth in a parting gift before he moved back.

He didn’t go far, his nose brushing against the upturned tip of Clouds own, and he truly was perfect, even at so close a distance. Cloud was awestruck, beauty-struck, and as he twined his legs comfortably between Zack’s own beneath the duvet, he offered up a shy smile at the man who had kissed him breathless.

“Good night, Sephiroth.” His dumb mouth tumbled out without his brain’s consent, but it garnered him a sweet look of softness that he had never seen before on anyone but Zack.

“Goodnight, Cloud.”

Sephiroth straightened up from where he’d planted a hand into the mattress, tugging his removed glove back over his bare fingers as his eyes moved from the exhausted blond to the man behind him.

“I will make your excuses, so no one comes looking before you’re ready to return. I dare say Genesis will have distracted your guests quite sufficiently, but then, he is easily distracted himself.” Sephiroth’s voice was quieting to a low murmur, but Cloud was too tired to notice that his eyes had drooped, and that he’d managed to find a pleasant dip in Zack’s chest to comfortably settle his exhausted head, “He is quite something, as you said.”

“Like I’d lie about that.” Zack shot back, sounding far too pleased with himself.

The sound of something lightweight and smooth sliding over wood on the bedside table nearest them piqued Cloud’s interest, but he was comfortable and moving sounded like torture, so he stayed where he was, curled up and cocooned in warmth.

“That is my private number. Do not lose it, sell it, or share it, or I will know.” 

“Exactly how irresponsible- you know what? Forget I asked that.” Zack’s embarrassed laugh jostled Cloud a little, and his brow scrunched up as he nuzzled back into his groove, a warm hand lifting to card through his hair to settle him, “He's going to love this, you know. Thank you so much for indulging him.”

“The indulgence is unexpectedly mutual.” Soft leather brushed against his cheek and Cloud was torn between the urge to turn away from Zack’s chest to chase the feel of it, or remain where he was, sinking deeper where he lay. He chose the latter, breath even and deep as he let out a contented sigh.

“Until tomorrow evening, then.” The soft touch of leather moved away, as did the shadow that lingered over them as footsteps crossed the room, “Pleasant dreams.”

The last sound that Cloud heard was the door closing, and the feel of Zack’s lips against his forehead sent him under.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. virtuous_contract
> 
> 2\. Darksinokari
> 
> 3\. Iciseria 
> 
> 4\. Duttfisch 
> 
> 5\. SquirrelCavalry
> 
> 6\. Munchkin
> 
> 7\. TheGoldenAppleOfAsgard


End file.
